


Wake up cause I can't do this without you

by Stargazer673



Series: Dominick Carisi verse [28]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer673/pseuds/Stargazer673





	Wake up cause I can't do this without you

Soft whimpers from the baby monitor pulled you from sleep. Opening your eyes, the room was still dark. The only light filtering in from the street lights. You turned over with a groan and stared at you sleeping husband. He was gorgeous with his hair flopped over his forehead, lips slightly parted, breath easy and regular. You nudged him, “Sonny. Wake up. Caroline is awake.” The only response you got was a grunt. You rolled your eyes. Saturday was supposed to be the day he got up with the kids. Unfortunately, due to Sonny’s schedule, this was the first Saturday in two months that he was actually or didn’t come dragging in late.

This time the nudge you gave him was more forceful and you shook his shoulders. “Dominick. C’mon. It’s Saturday”, you whined. He stirred but didn’t open his eyes,

“Kay. I’m up” he responded sleepily but he didn’t actually move. Huffing you got out of bed and shuffled down the hall to, Caroline, your three-month-old daughter's room.

“Hey. Good morning beautiful”, you cooed, ‘there’s my happy girl.” You picked her up, changed her diaper, then settled in the rocking chair to nurse her.

Caroline was just finishing nursing when you saw movement out of the corner of your eye. Sonny was leaning against the doorway. He was still trying to wake up, rubbing his face and raking his fingers through his hair.

“I’m sorry, doll. Here, I’ll take her.” He reached out for her.

“No need to apologize, babe. I know you’re exhausted too” you answered and smiled, “she’s back asleep.” 

“Let’s put her in bed with us. Maybe we can get a couple more hours in before the mob wakes up.”

With Sonny carrying Caroline, you followed him back to the bedroom. He laid her down between the two of you. “God she is perfect”, Sonny marveled. “I’m still amazed we had a girl, and thankful she looks like you.” 

You smiled and leaned over to give him a kiss, “yeah but she has your baby blues.” A loud commotion from one of the boy's bedrooms broke the peace. You both groaned.

“I’ll check it out,” He said. “Then I’ll come back and get missy.”

Caroline remained calm and Sonny returned a few minuted later just as promised. “What happened?” 

“You do NOT wanna know. I got it under control. Try to go back to sleep” He snuggled Caroline onto his chest, then kissed your head.

“Thanks, babe.” “Mmmm hmmm,” he replied. “Don’t know about you baby girl, but Daddy needs some strong coffee”, you heard him say to the baby as he walked out of the room.

It felt like you had just fallen back asleep when a hand on your shoulder roused you from your slumber. You heard Sonny’s voice pleading, “you need to wake up cause I can’t do this without you.”

“What time is it?”, you asked. 

“6:30. In. the. Morning.” he enunciated each word

.Fluttering your eyes open you took in Sonny’s appearance and pushed yourself up in the bed. His T-shirt had spit up on it, his hair still unruly, the lines around his eyes tense. The baby was fussing, so you reached out to take her. Your eyes grew wide when your dog, Jonesy, ran in and jumped on the bed. A giggle escaped, “why is he green?” 

“Oh ho ho, that’s the icing on the cake”, Sonny scoffed, “ They have all been up since 4:30. 4:30 doll. Ryan and Thomas are fighting over pancakes vs french toast for breakfast. Ethan and Nicholas decided to paint the dog green. That was the commotion earlier by the way. And our little princess here projectile vomited. everywhere. Oh and I’m out of my favorite creamer.”

“Sounds like a rough morning Detective,” you said looking up at him.

“I don’t know how you do this every day. Give me suspect to chase, a perp to interrogate, i can do that, but this”, he said gesturing with his hands and blowing out a breath that made his move off his forehead, “I have no idea.” 

“Well you know, kids are like animals, they can smell fear,” you said joking, giving him a wink. You chuckled at your own joke. 

“So you’re a comedian now, huh?” He said with is hands on his hips.

“Oh chill out Carisi. Go shower. I’ll start breakfast.” Swatting his fine ass when he walked by, you asked, “there is coffee, right?” 

He nodded and grumbled something. Grinning you shook your head. “I love you babe”, you called after him. He turned, made a kissy face and closed the door. “Alright sister, let’s get this place under control.”


End file.
